


None of Their Business

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Natasha is tired of the press and every reporter always being so concerned with her love life. They ask the others meaningful questions, but they always ask her about relationships. The speculation is even worse. People keep making guesses and guessing wrong. She wants her relationship to be private, and so does Bruce. It just isn't any of their business.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	None of Their Business

*Natasha was being interviewed by the press concerning her life with the Avengers. *

Reporter: So, let's talk about Hawkeye.  
Natasha: Why?  
Reporter: I take it you two are pretty serious, huh?  
Natasha: No, we mess around all the time. It drives Steve up a wall.  
Reporter: I meant in your relationship.  
Natasha: What?  
Reporter: You two are together, correct?  
Natasha: No, we are not. I was actually hoping you'd ask me about-  
Reporter: So if it isn't Hawkeye, who is it on your radar? Is there anyone caught in your web?  
Natasha: That's my private business. Can you please ask me about HYDRA or something meaningful?  
Reporter: Let's talk about your outfit. 

*Natasha hated doing these interviews. They always asked her dumb, pointless questions. Why even talk to her if they're just going to discuss her fashion sense and love life? A week later, an interviewer actually asked when she and Steve were getting married! It was so annoying. A few days after that, five reporters hounded them on the street.*

Reporter 1: So, Captain America, how long have you been seeing the Black Widow?  
Steve: I'm... not?  
Reporter 2: Oh, come on. We can all clearly see your chemistry. Who else would she be with?

*Fed up, Natasha turned to Bruce. She pulled him down and kissed him in front of everyone. *

Bruce: Everyone just saw that.

*Natasha grinned and gave an excited reply.*

Natasha: Yeah they did!

*Bruce smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.*

Bruce: Yeah they did! 

*Tony started cheering.*

Tony: Yeah! Did you see that?! Did you see that?! I hope you got a picture, because this is going to be the best thing you see all day! 

*Later that night in the tower, they were all discussing the situation. *

Thor: Banner! Congratulations to you and Lady Natasha on finally going public with your relationship.  
Steve: It was pretty exciting to watch.  
Tony: The look on that reporter's face when you pulled him down was fantastic!  
Natasha: We were planning on keeping things private for a bit longer, but at least we can stop worrying about gossip magazines speculating about my love life!

*Clint walked in.*

Clint: Don't celebrate just yet. 

*He set his tablet on the table. There was an article displayed on his screen titled," Adorable or Atrocious? Black Widow's relationship with the Hulk exposed." *

Natasha: What the fuck is this?  
Clint: Fifteen or so assorted reasons why this random reporter you've never met thinks your relationship is messed up.  
Natasha: You have got to be kidding me! They've been asking me for months about relationships and when I'm finally in one, THIS is how they react?! Look at this! They think I'm in danger? Me? I'm the Black widow! This is Ridiculous! And they're talking about an age gap, but a few weeks ago when that article was published about me and Steve, they didn't mention that he's 95! Why does this bother them so much?!  
Thor: There has to be someone portraying their relationship in a positive light!  
Clint: I looked everywhere and found nothing.  
Bruce: And this is why we were keeping it a secret.  
Natasha: It'll be fine. They're just writing dumb opinions about something they know nothing about. I love you, and I don't care who knows it or what they think of it. 

*The next few days were a mess, and soon, it was time for another press interview. *

Reporter: Okay, let's ask the big question everyone wants to know the answer to. How soon until you ditch Banner and go for Iron Man, or Captain America, or maybe even Thor?  
Natasha: What?  
Reporter: Oh, you know. This thing with Banner can't be long term. You'd have to deal with the Hulk, not to mention his violent family history. Like father, like son, am I right? It's only a matter of time before he hurts you.  
Natasha: Are you kidding me?! You had no right to say that! He would never hurt me, and you're one to judge my relationship given your recent divorce! 

*Natasha ran out of the studio and went home. She didn't care if her "meltdown" would be all over the news that night.*

Natasha: Stark, I am never doing another press interview again.


End file.
